


Zen Loki

by Soprano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano/pseuds/Soprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for <em><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3877051">Loki Gets What He Needs</a></em> by auntieomega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki Gets What He Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877051) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



“My design is superior to ripples.”

**Author's Note:**

> The writing is in Asgardian runes used in Marvel comic books.


End file.
